You're There For Me
by Unlimitedthefinal
Summary: Other plans leave Amy alone for the day and Sonic worried about her. Then, when a ferocious storm catches Amy, she feels true despair. However, when she finds that Sonic is there for her, she feels much differently. Oneshot. SonAmy PLZ R&R!


Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008.

Sonic and Amy

_You're There For Me_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amy's P.O.V.**

Today was the day. I knew that, somehow, I would get Sonic to tell me how he really felt about me. All I needed to do was get him to come with me shopping or something, and once we could be all alone, I would ask, "Sonic, what do you see in us?" and he'll say, "Amy, I-"

But just then, my fantasy was jarred loose by what sounded like a whooshing sound. I was already near Sonic's house, and I was going to ask if he would like to accompany me on a shopping trip, for clothes I would say. But now, I looked around for where the sound had come from. But just then, I heard the sound again. It came from behind me, and I turned to have a cloud of dust blown into my face.

"Hey! What the-?!"

"Oh, sorry, Amy! I didn't mean to get you dirty!" That familiar voice told me from the other side of the dust.

I moved my hands through the dust to clear it away, and there Sonic was, standing there with a meek smile on his face.

It made me so happy to see him, that it didn't matter that I was now covered in dust, my morning ordeal to look perfect for Sonic now completely wasted.

"It's okay, Sonic. I was just coming to ask you if you would like to, you know, come with me shopping?"

I was hoping for much more than I got.

"Sorry, Amy. I'm already going to Tails' house to see his new plane. He said he wanted me to check out its first flight."

A test flight?! THAT'S why he's leaving me in the dust, covered in it, no less? Just to see a stupid plane fly around the sky as if he hadn't seen that before?

But I held my anger in, because the last thing I wanted to do was get mad at Sonic. But it burned me so badly inside to hear him say that, and I was just barely able to say-

"I was really hoping you could've come with me..."

Sonic looked at me now with remorse, telling me that there's was nothing he could do. Yeah, right! There was a lot you could do you-

He stopped my rampaging thoughts as he said, "I'm so sorry, Amy, but he asked me way in advanced to see this. I do want to spend time with you, though, Amy. I really do. But... Today, I can't right now..."

I knew there was no way I could change his mind, so I just said, "Alright. I understand, go have fun. I'll see you later..."

I then didn't give him a second to sway my own flight. I took off running away from him, and even though I knew he could easily run faster than me and stop me, I was almost happy he didn't follow me.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

Now what do I do? Tails had wanted me to see this plane in action for months, and today, he got it finally ready to run. But now, I've upset Amy, and though no one knew it, I couldn't think of anything more painful than to see Amy sad.

I knew I had done bad, and now she was already out of sight. She ran so fast away from me, which was something I truly wished I wouldn't see. I didn't want to lose her.

Plus, to add to my worry, it was December and a storm appeared to be headed this way. I could only hope that she didn't get caught in that weather.

I started to turn to keep going to Tails's, but I looked back one more time, wishing that I could have done anything else than this.

_I can't leave it at this. I've gotta make this right. I just hope I don't screw that up too._

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I had run a long way, for the first time I can remember, away from Sonic. The shops were in this direction, but I hardly felt like shopping now, anyway. I hadn't even wanted to shop if Sonic had come.

Now, I walked alone in the forest on my way to the town. I guess I'd just walk around town and just wonder how Sonic and I would have gotten along if he had come with me.

I reached the edge of town, and I just walked alongside a lot of the shops. I decided it would be harder on me if I thought of Sonic, so I tried to put him out of my mind and maybe just have some fun since I was here now.

But unfortunately for me, the displays in the windows weren't helpful to _forget_ about Sonic. Instead, every _single_ window had that shade of blue in it. That dreamy blue of Sonic...

"Haaaaa..."

I sighed like some schoolgirl, and quickly, I shook my head and walked away from the shops. I didn't want to think about Sonic right now. I didn't think he'd ever refuse to spend time with me if I asked him. I had always dragged him along with me without asking before, and I never felt right about it. But this time, I wanted to see if he would agree.

But, no, he didn't. He turned me down for a plane... A PLANE!!!!

"AHH! Why are you doing this to me, Sonic? Don't you want to be with me?!"

I was nearly in tears from this entire situation. I didn't know what I could do. I felt lost and alone, and I couldn't do anything without thinking about Sonic somehow.

I went over to a bench by a pond in the park of the town and sat down. I wanted to forget all about Sonic. I wanted to just be calm and not have to think about him.

Blue sky, blue pond, blue everything. I'm the only one who's blue, though.

Oh, how could I stop thinking about Sonic?! He's the one person I've felt so close to ever since I met him, and I know he would never intentionally want to hurt me. I know he cares so deeply for me.

"But if he does, then why wouldn't he come with me? Or anything to make me feel better?"

I laid my head back on the bench and lost myself in that mesmerizing blue sky. There were some wisps of cloud above me, but nothing serious. Soon, my eyelids became heavy, and I decided I might as well spend the day here, staring into the blue sky.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

"That's really some plane there Tails."

I was watching Tails manuever his newest creation around the sky outside the hangar near his house. He had spent so much time working on this to show me, but now, I could hardly keep my attention on Tails and his plane.

He landed the plane after a few more minutes of test flying, and he jumped out and asked proudly, "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's good."

I knew that my answer was hardly an answer, and he picked up on it instantly.

"Hey, what's up, Sonic? You don't seem yourself."

I looked at my best friend, knowing that, if there was anyone I could talk to about what I had done, it would be him.

"I've just been feeling bad. Just before I came here, Amy came all the way to my house to ask me if I would go with her shopping or something."

Tails looked at me with understanding, and he asked inquisitively, "What did you say?"

"I told her that you had been really eager to show me this plane, and then she got upset and ran away."

Tails winced at this last comment, and he muttered, "Mmmm, she's not very happy, I can tell."

"Now I'm worried and sorry I didn't do something else to make her feel better. I wish I could've thought of something to tell her so she wouldn't be down, but I just made things worse."

"Hey, why don't you go to her house to meet her when she comes back and apologize? I'm sure if you do that, she'll be much happier!"

"You think so?"

"Sure, come on, it's Amy. If you act nice to her, she's the happiest girl on the planet!"

I grinned about this. I knew that she would always smile when I told her something soothing. I realized just then how badly I wished to see her smile again. It would warm me to see her beam now.

"Alright then, thanks Tails! I'd better get going to meet her!"

"Sure, thanks for coming to see the plane! Good luck!"

I sped away from Tails and the hangar, and I headed for Amy's house. I knew that this was what I needed to do to show Amy I really cared for her. And maybe, more...

But what made me nervous now were the huge storm clouds hovering over where Amy would be if she was still in town.

"I hope she's outta there. I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt and I wasn't there to help."

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I woke up at the touch of something really cold on my face. I slowly flitted my eyes open to see that I had fallen asleep on the bench. The beautiful blue sky was now replaced with dreary gray clouds, which were shooting out a flurry of snow down upon me.

"Great. Just perfect. First Sonic doesn't go with me today. Now I've got to walk home in a snowstorm."

I stood up and began to walk. I felt as if I weighed a million pounds; sadness constricted my chest and slowed my step.

I was just out of the town when the wind began to blow, and the snow covered my face. The biting wind and the freezing snow tore at my face, and the hot tears falling down my cheeks didn't make me feel better, either.

I was all alone out here, without Sonic, without anyone, in the freezing cold storm. Why did this happen to me? Why couldn't I just have what I so dearly wanted?

None of these thoughts, though, were making the snow any less cold or making me cry any less, so I just continued walking, holding my arms with my hands.

I was shivering so badly as I passed Sonic's house again, which I saw was still dark from when he left it and me earlier. I had been hoping that he would be there and waiting for me to pass so he could say he was sorry. But it looked like he stayed at Tails's, warm and comfortable, while I trudged home in this storm.

It wasn't fair. I just wanted to feel cared for. But I guess I shouldn't have expected that, since Sonic seemed to care more about planes than me.

Now, my body felt numb, and my tears had nearly froze in my eyes. The pain was excruciating and I wanted to just lay down and give up. But I knew I had to get home, and just forget everything that I had believed. I would start anew, and I wouldn't be so tormented by not being with Sonic. But just thinking that made some more tears slide down my already wet and frozen face.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

Now I was extremely worried. The snow was already falling hard, and even though I was sheltered on Amy's front porch, I had learned she hadn't come home yet, and that made me even colder than if I was standing in the middle of the snow drifts.

"Please, Amy. Be alright. I can't bear to think of you so hurt right now..."

I was on the verge of running out into the storm to look for Amy, but just as I took a step to run towards the town, I saw a figure walking this way.

It was nearing the house when all of a sudden, it collapsed face first into the snow. Suddenly, a sickening feeling of dread shot through my body when I saw that the figure had pink quills.

"AMY! JUST HOLD ON!!!"

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I had nearly made it to my house. I had gotten so close, but my body refused to go any further. It had gone numb with cold and bitterness.

My legs gave out beneath me, and my arms were too tired to catch myself, and I fell into the snow, burying my face in the icy water. My chest was tight with sorrow, and I couldn't even move. The only thing I could do was heave my chest and emit a long sob, crying into the snow. I coughed from the water melting and threatening to drown me, but I didn't care, as I took another ragged breath and gave another loud sob. I just kept crying into the snow, not able to control my sobs, and I didn't care anymore. I couldn't even move, I was frozen to the bone, and worst of all, Sonic wasn't here to save me this time.

"AMY! JUST HOLD ON!!!"

But then I heard those words. In a split second, I heard someone bolt right to where I was laying on the ground and turn me onto my back. He picked me up and cradled me, and I felt something warm drop onto my face. At first, I thought maybe it was another of my tears, but I felt a second one hit my face, and I realized that the person holding me and now bringing me up to my house was also crying. Who could this be?

The speed that he took me up to the house was incredible, and he quickly opened and shut the door, saving me from the horrible cold outside. Then, light flooded my vision as he turned on a light, but before I could focus on who had saved me, I felt him run lightning fast over to my couch and lay me down.

Finally, I was able to focus, and I looked around, but the person that had saved me was gone. My body was still so weak, I couldn't even sit up. Even though I was liberated from the freeze outside, I now felt so betrayed that the person who had saved me couldn't even let me thank them. If only Sonic would have done that, I would have-

"Amy, I'm here. Don't worry, just let me warm you."

And there he was, standing over me as he lifted my head and placed a blanket on me, wrapping me in it from the neck down.

It was Sonic, the one who had brought me so much sadness. Now, I saw in his face, that he too felt sorrow. His face was tear-stained and his eyes were still wet. He sat me up and wrapped my whole body in the blanket, and then he did the one thing I could never find a substitute for. He wrapped his arms around me, now a bundle in his arms, and held me close to his body. He laid us down next to each other, resting my head on the couch next to his to gaze into my eyes.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I had moved at my absolute fastest to warm up and comfort Amy, and now that I had her in my arms, bundled up in a heavy blanket, laying with her on the couch, I took in how battered she looked. I could barely stand it: Her face was not only drenched from her tears and snow, with frost caught in her soft quills; her eyes puffy and red from crying; but she was quaking in my arms, her lips trembling and blue. She was freezing nearly to death, and that beautiful pink color of her face was drained away. Now she was pale and the wonderful rose color was gone. My rose, my Amy Rose...

"Amy, I'm so sorry... I felt bad every second after I turned you down... I wish with all my heart that I had gone with you... Now you've been through so much pain and I could've been there for you..."

"But Sonic, you are there for me... Right here, laying with me, comforting me..."

Amy's soft voice calmed me only a little, and she mustered enough energy to bring a delicate smile to her face, still not the pink that I wanted to see once again.

"If you had gone with me today, Sonic... You and I would have both been frozen out there, and I wouldn't have you to warm me so deeply..."

I felt tears fall from my eyes again as Amy bestowed her forgiveness on me already. I couldn't believe how easily she could forgive my terrible treatment of her.

"I know, Sonic, that you care about me, and that's why I can forgive you. Because I know you'd make everything right again."

Now, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't bear another moment of seeing Amy, the girl I felt so deeply attached to, so horribly hurt and pale from what I had did to her. I sat us up a little, holding her by the back of the head as I lifted myself above her. She saw me do this, and to my relief, I saw her blush very faintly, and I knew I couldn't keep this from her anymore.

"Oh Amy..."

I pulled her to me and I pressed my lips deeply within hers, and I kissed her with the love that I felt in the core of my soul.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"HRMMM?!?!"

He's kissing me... He's finally kissing me...

"MMMMmmmm...."

It was more amazing than I've ever imagined. He was kissing me so passionately, his soft lips opening mine and caressing the inside of my lips, that I soon felt my face heat up from how wonderful it was.

I closed my eyes, tired as they were, and just laid there, being kissed by Sonic. I was wrapped snugly in the blanket he had gotten for me, and he held me in his arms like a bundle of joy. Joy... Now that was something to call what I was feeling now.

I couldn't get my arms out from under the soft blanket, so I let him lead me, embracing my lips with his, pouring his loving warmth into me through our mouths. I wanted to blush harder, to feel like I was getting a fever, because it felt so good to feel his burning love cascade into my mouth and spread through my body.

I got what I wished, as I felt his tongue take mine and dance with it. He was kissing me like he had kissed me a hundred times, and he was doing it well enough to make my heart try to beat out of my chest.

Now, my face burned all over, and I knew I was blushing hard... I probably looked like I had been badly sunburned. But no, I was burned by something so much better... Sonic's love, which continued washing over me as his tongue did twirls with mine, his lips so intimately joined with my own.

It had lasted all of one minute, but to me, all time had stopped, and he kissed me for hours, years, a perfect, blissful forever. And finally, his tongue and lips left my mouth, but they stayed only a nudge away, in case I wanted him to entangle our lips some more.

But it was okay; I just wanted to feel his tender hold on me, protecting and comforting me. I opened my eyes to gaze into his handsome emerald ones, and I decided to let myself be the schoolgirl now.

"HAAA... haaaaaa....."

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

That smile, her heartwarming sigh, and most of all, all the blood that rushed to her face and restored her rose face to its former loveliness, made me ever happier after sharing that kiss with her.

There was only one thing left to say to her, as I sat her up and cradled her in the corner of the couch. I held her with one arm behind her back, my hand rubbing her stomach, and the other coming up to her face and brushing it, pushing away the beads of water from the melted frost. I ran my hand through the soft quills on her head, stroking them softly to comfort her.

It was then that I told her those four words that I had waited for this moment to say.

"I love you, Amy."

I leaned my face forward and kissed her forehead, then, with my hand gently on her face, I leaned down and kissed her on the lips again. I loved to kiss her... I loved her, period.

Her eyes then sparkled with such renewed vigor and life, that I felt my heart beat faster for her, and she trained her crystal green eyes on me.

"Oh Sonic... I love you so much, too!"

I beamed with increased relief that, despite all the painful things that had happened today, we would never trade this day away. I then pulled her head to my chest and hugged her, looking at her with all my care and attention. She smiled up at me, and I returned it to her.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

This was so fantastic. This was the best thing I've ever experienced in my life. I wanted to cry from joy at how happy I felt, but since I had cried so much before this, I now only wanted to smile.

His glowing face radiated love through me, making me hot under the blanket. I wanted so badly to kiss him again.

I then wriggled my arms free from the blanket that Sonic had lovingly saved me from the cold in, and I reached up to Sonic and wrapped my arms around his neck. His twinkling eyes and full smile told me he was thinking the same thing.

"Please kiss me again, Sonic."

I tried to pull him down to me and kiss him as hard as I could, but he resisted my pull. I looked at him with worry and confusion, but with his smile as he pulled me up from the couch, I realized that he wanted me to take him now and lead us in our kiss.

I wouldn't disappoint, and once he had laid back and pulled me on top of him, me trailing the blanket and my arms still fastened around his neck, I dropped my nose towards his, brushing it teasingly against his, and then I buried my lips in his.

His strong, protective arms wrapped around me as I quickly slid my tongue into his mouth, his tongue meeting me halfway and swirling in a hypnotizing motion.

Now, the heat from our passion splashed onto us, as I felt both of us radiating with our love fever. It was so much more pleasurable to feel this nearly overwhelming heat than the cold that I had been plagued with just minutes ago.

Now, my head was spinning from holding Sonic by his head, and I withdrew my arms and placed them on his face, focusing on simply massaging his mouth with mine.

But I had only held his face for a few moments before he then took my hands in his and silently asked me to just let our lips dance. And they did, back and forth, opened and closed. Sealing our love in one last moment, we pushed our lips once more together and finally let go slowly and reluctantly.

We just now lay there, our eyes fixed together, our faces so close together that we breathed for each other. His hands then snuck under my gloved hands, which were still soaked from the snow, and slipped them off my hands. I then brushed his arms as my hands crawled up his gloves and pushed them off his hands, and once our wet gloves were out of the way, we held hands again, now dry and warm like we wanted.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I wanted to make Amy as comfortable as possible now, after having shared those kisses with her.

"Would you like me to take off your shoes, Amy?"

"Only if you take yours off too..."

"How come?"

"Because I'd like to rub my feet against yours..."

I smiled from how affectionate she wanted to be with me, and I thought it was so alluring.

We sat up and I pulled her legs up and draped them over mine so I could reach her feet. Amy, while I moved to untie her shoes, leaned back on her hands and smiled tantalizingly at me. Her shoes were soaked badly, and I wondered why she never said anything about it before now.

I unlaced her left shoe and pulled it off her foot, and then did the same to her right shoe. I then felt her socks, which were also damp through and through. I slid my fingers down the sides of her ankle to pull each sock off, and each time, she giggled cutely, making my face tug with the happiness I felt. She then scrunched her toes and wiggled them, sighing happily again.

Then, she motioned with one finger to give her my feet, which I gladly complied to. She moved to be in front of me, and then took one of my shoes in her hands.

"I bet after all the running you do, you'd like to have your feet massaged, huh?"

I laughed softly at this, and I nodded sincerely. She then winked and unlaced both of my shoes, and then ran her hands down both of my socks at once, pulling them both off in one graceful move. Then, with my feet now in her hands, she began rubbing, giving me one of the most pleasurable massages ever.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

_That's it, baby... Just let me rub these worn out feet..._

I've always wanted to rub Sonic's feet, knowing how they must be sore from his hard running all the time. I squeezed and kneaded his feet with one hand each, and I listened with glee to his moaning and soft giggling.

"Oh, Amy... That's awesome... Thank you so much..."

"It's the least I can do for someone who saved me from freezing to death."

Sonic then gazed at me again, his emerald eyes melting my heart, and he held out his arms to me. I grinned and joined him in a warm hug as we laid down on the couch together. Our faces were close, so it wasn't long before we were nuzzling our noses together. I circled his nose around and around, him doing the same thing, as I felt his furry feet with mine, rubbing up and down with the sides of my feet.

We kissed softly, just a brief touch of our lips, and continued our caressing. It wasn't long before I then felt the weariness of the cold and the fullness of our love come together to make me-

"AhhhhHHHHHAAAA.... AAAaaaa...."

"Are you tired, Amy?"

"Mmm, kinda..."

"Would you like to go to sleep?"

"With you?"

I looked pleadingly into his gleaming eyes, but I didn't need to, as he smiled and crooned, "I would love to, Amy."

I felt my smile widen as he said this, and then, I realized that I needed to ask him something, something that would show me if he was nervous anymore with me.

The thing was, my dress was practically dripping, and so, I needed to ask-

"Sonic, would you mind if... You could take off my dress?"

Sonic's eyes widened for a moment when I said this, but I gave him another look of pleading, begging him to show me that he was truly comfortable with me.

Then, to my sheer delight, he smiled, and whispered, "Of course, Amy."

I beamed brightly as I understood now that Sonic and I were perfectly in love. With Sonic's willingness to allow me to undress with him, I knew that Sonic and I shared a true love, one that took us for who we were, and did not give embarrassment to either of us for being natural, including the way Sonic was about to make me.

We both sat up again, and he gently turned me to unbutton the back of my sopping dress. Once I was unbuttoned, he slid the dress down my chest and past my waist. I raised my bottom, giggling a little as he teasingly grinned at me, and let him pull the dress down my legs, laying it on the floor to dry from the snow storm.

Now I sat there, unclothed like he always was, and there was one look in his eyes. It wasn't nervousness, or guilt, or awkwardness. It was unconditional love, and it was also admiration. I watched him as he drank in my figure, and I blushed but enjoyed his undivided attention, and I turned fully to him to let him see me as natural as I was.

This time around, I got more than I was hoping for.

"Amy... You're gorgeous... You're as breathtaking as I've ever imagined. No, you're more..."

I felt my heart leap in my chest, and I felt my mouth open wide into a shining smile.

"Do you really mean that, Sonic?!"

I only felt more joyful as he pulled me once again into his arms, holding me against his warm body, caressing me more than ever, sighing and nuzzling my nose again.

"Amy, I would be lying if I said I wouldn't want to hold you this close to me everyday. I love you so much, and you're as beautiful as an angel. You're as soft as the snow outside, and as sweet as a rose... My Amy Rose."

I couldn't make my face stop smiling, nor did I think I would ever be able to once I fell asleep. I was speechless from his words, and all I could think to do was pull him closer to me, our chests and stomachs pressing together and our legs intertwined, and kiss him hard right on his lips. I heard him make a sound of pleasure against me, and I moaned from all the peace that I felt. I kissed him for half a minute, and then I broke away to gaze into his eyes, my smile not gone.

"I love you, Sonic!"

"I love you, too, Amy."

Then, my smile was joined with pleasant tiredness, and I wanted to sleep in Sonic's arms right now. I once again yawned widely, and just then, I felt him leave me only to rejoin me instantly, holding me the same way he was before.

"Where did you go?"

"To get another blanket, since the one I wrapped you in was probably wet."

He unfolded the blanket that he had in his hand, gliding it over us and covering our unclothed bodies. He then took me in his arms again and drew up to my face. He had, during his quick trip, also gotten a pillow, which he had placed on the couch and now brought us to lay our heads on it.

With my head on the soft pillow; my body undressed, covered with a warm blanket, and being held by an even warmer body; the body of my lover, whose legs and arms brought me ever closer to him, while he smiled and nuzzled my face; I yawned and felt Sonic kiss me one more time. I moved my lips with his for this last kiss, and we finally drew apart as our eyes closed fast.

"Good night, Sonic. I love you..."

"I love you, Amy. Sleep well..."

"I will, because you are, and always will be, there... for me..."


End file.
